


When the Morning Comes

by KateKintail



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is stuck between a hard place and a Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world. I make no money at all from this.
> 
> Notes: Written for a Porn Battle for prompts: Anthony DiNozzo/ Leroy Jethro Gibbs, sleeping late, couch, sunrise

Morning sun streamed through the living room window above its shutters. It should have been beautiful. Instead, it brought only misery. It crept slowly across the floor as the sun rose. Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched it come closer and closer to the couch where he lay pressed between the cushions and Tony Dinozzo’s body, heavy with sleep. When the sunshine finally reached him, it would be hot and almost blinding, right in his face, impossible to ignore. “Tony?”

Tony stirred and hope sprung up in Gibbs for one brief second. But then he realized Tony was still asleep. He could wake him easily enough with a slap to the back of the head. Or, better yet, a kiss to the back of his neck and a well-placed hand snaking down Tony’s body.

Gibbs had been comfortable enough while sleeping, and he’d been all right when he’d first woken up. But now he felt squished and weighted down. There was a tickle between his shoulder blades and in his legs that made him want to jump up and go for a jog. He would settle for a long, strong stretch of his arms and legs. He flexed his arms, squeezing them tighter around Tony and relaxing them again. He had to get up soon.

His stomach gave a soft rumble. His mouth and throat felt dry. And pretty soon he was going to need to visit the restroom. But he was trapped where he was, forced to just lie there and wait until Tony woke up, watching the sun inch ever closer.

He’d made a promise to Tony the night before. They’d had a hard week on the job with two cases that hadn’t been easy to solve. They’d barely had any sleep for days; they’d even worked through the night once. By the time the cases were solved and the suspects arrested, Gibbs was so tired he could barely see straight enough to drive them both home. But once they’d collapsed onto the couch, he hadn’t had anything in mind but to take Tony. Tony had yawned, kissing back but he hadn’t had the energy or heart to do more. He’d come short of whining that he was too tired for sex, so Gibbs had promised that if they had sex that night, Tony could sleep in the next morning as long as he liked.

Gibbs just hadn’t expected Tony to sleep quite this late. Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But all he could picture when his eyes were closed were the delightful things he could do to Tony. His cock pressed against Tony’s ass, hardening against the soft globes, only two layers of fabric between them. And two thin layers could easily become none. He could slip his hand beneath Tony’s white undershirt and caress the warm skin there.

Warmth struck Gibbs’ cheek and he pulled back instinctively. If Tony didn’t wake up soon, Gibbs was going to go crazy with the wait. “Tony?” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Tony’s head. “C’mon, Tony. Wake up.”

Tony stirred again.

“Tony?”

Tony woke reluctantly and yawned. Then he smiled and rolled forward a little bit. That was all the room Gibbs required to extricate himself. Gibbs stood in the middle of his living room, stretching, bending his legs. It felt so good to move again. His body was tired and stiff—and one part was clearly excited and stiff.

Reaching out, Tony grabbed his hand like an anchor keeping him close to shore. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“I was just going to—”

“Oh no. No no no. You promised me we could sleep late.”

Gibbs squeezed back. “You  _can_  sleep late.”

“No. You said ‘ _we_.‘Which means you’re staying right here with me.”

Deflated, Gibbs tried not to think about another hour or two lying bored on the couch.

“I’ll make it worth your while, boss. The best part about sleeping late is waking up completely refreshed and intensely horny.”

Gibbs’ eyes strayed downward to see that Tony was just as excited as he was, his cock tenting his flannel pants as the late morning sun hit it. It was a thing of beauty.

Without another thought, Gibbs joined him back on the couch. He didn’t leave it again until well after 1300.


End file.
